A Fateful Concert(?)
by artistofthemind
Summary: Clary and Izzy are so close they are like sisters. Izzy drags Clary to a concert where she meets the mysterious womanizer, Jace Herondale. Izzy warns her away, but will Clary be able to resist temptation? Clace, Sizzy, and possible Malec. T right now, may change.


**A/N: So this idea came onto me suddenly and I just had to write it. If you've read my other stories, I promise that I will update The Long Forgotten Hope soon. Really soon. Probably tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except my possible OCs.**

Of course, thought Clary, I come 2 hours early and I end up in the very back. Of course this would happen to me. And on my birthday too. Clary shifted her weight trying to see around all of the people, but at 5-foot-nothing, it was an impossible task. She was eye level with most people's chests, shoulders, and rarely chins. Clary hated being short, but she also hated Izzy for being so tall.

Izzy had been Clary's best friend since 3rd grade when Izzy stood up to some bullies for Clary; turned out the bullies had also bullied Izzy's brother and so she had no problem kicking them where-the-sun-don't-shine. But it didn't matter to Clary, that was the first time anyone other than Simon did something nice for her. Clary had thanked Izzy and seeing as Izzy was new, invited her to sit with her at lunch. Izzy accepted and to this day the two of them were inseparable. Both of the girls' mothers had pointed out that it was like the moms had divorced and were sharing the girls because they were always together. When Clary slept at home, Izzy slept over and vice versa. Clary and Izzy even had closets at each others houses.

Some how Clary had let Izzy talk her into coming to this concert. It was for some band that was really popular right now, One Direction or something like that. Clary actually didn't mind their music, she loved a few of their songs, but she couldn't stand the band members. They were all so cocky and had amazing lives. Clary had had a less than stellar life until about 5 grade when her birth-father had died. His house had been the one place Clary went without Izzy. He had beaten her and been about to rape her when the police burst in. The neighbors had heard Clary screaming and called 911. Clary's father had been killed in prison 2 years later when the prison put him in a cell with an old acquaintance. Apparently Valentine was the one who had landed him in jail and this was pay back.

Clary was now in a concert where she couldn't see anything, she was barely wearing anything, and she didn't like the band. How did I get myself into this mess, Clary thought to herself. I didn't wanna come, but Izzy insisted and I would have felt bad saying no and Izzy has been so down. I even agreed to let her 'barbie' me.

Izzy had dressed her in a black, leather, cropped corset top that she had bought 4 years ago at the Renaissance Faire. It buckled in the front with complicated latches. She was also wearing black, leather cheek-peek shorts and a green, studded, leather belt. Her boots were tall, black, leather boots with buttons running up the side that she had bought at the Renaissance Faire last year, Clary and Izzy went every year. Izzy didn't have any good heels for Clary and so Clary had just worn her boots. Even though they were really comfortable they took forever to put on because they didn't just zip up in the back, you actually had to do and undo all the buckles to put the boots on or take them off.

Clary's makeup was simple; black, winged eyeliner, a swipe of mascara, a bit of dark green eye shadow that lightened up Clary's emerald eyes, and a light pink lip tint. Her bright red curly hair had been tamed down into loose curls that bounced as she walked.

While Izzy was proud with the outfit and Clary was happy with how good she looked, Clary still couldn't help but feel a little insecure. She had so much skin showing and all of the guys had been looking at her, not Izzy, as they walked in. Clary didn't know why they were looking at her; did she look weird, was something wrong with her face. Clary had started to freak out until Izzy leaned over and whispered, "I told you, you look hot. All the boys can't stop looking at you long enough to look at me." and that had calmed Clary right down. She started to walk more confident, with a little more swing in her hips, and even got a bit cheeky and threw a couple winks before they entered the concert.

"I'll make a girl out of you yet." Izzy said.

"I don't know." Clary replied smiling, still a little flushed from embarrassment at all the attention she had been getting.

"Definitely. You know you liked the attention girl. Don't even try and deny it." Izzy crowed triumphantly.

"You're right I could get used to this." Clary admitted and Izzy just gave her the I-was-right look before dragging Clary into the already filled audience. They had found a place where Izzy could see the stage in the back. Izzy was so excited that she forgot Clary couldn't see above everyone's head. They had chatted aimlessly until the concert started. Now Izzy was singing along, dancing with the crowd while Clary just pressed herself farther and farther into the wall.

"What's the matter you don't like it here?" A voice spoke in Clary's ear startling her out of her thoughts.

"N-n-no. I just can't see anything but body parts. It's getting boring." Clary recovered enough to respond before turning to face the person who had spoken in her ear. It was a boy, he was probably about a year older than herself, so about 17. He was golden, literally. He had golden hair, golden tan, hell he even had golden eyes.

"Do you want to see the stage?" the boy asked, his eyes lighting up in a way that made Clary uncomfortable.

"Yes, but how am I supposed to, being 5 foot nothing and all." Clary replied still wary of the strange boy. Clary may not have nightmares that often, but she still was wary around strangers, especially boys.

"I could put you on my shoulders." he suggested callously.

"Uh…" Clary didn't know how to respond to that. The boy seemed to take her silence as affirmative because before Clary realized what was happening she was being picked up and put on someone's shoulders. She grabbed the head in front of her in a sudden flash of fear.

"See not so bad and you're so light I can barely tell you're up there." the boy was laughing silently. Clary could feel him vibrating even though he wasn't making noise. She slowly let go of his head and hooked her feet behind his back. She relaxed a little when she didn't fall off. After a few songs she was dancing along the best she could on top of his shoulders. Then before Clary knew it the concert was over and she was being pulled down by a pair of male hands.

"Hey!" she exclaimed indignantly, "You could have just asked me to get down. No need to forcefully remove me."

"First you didn't want to go up and now you don't want to come down. Sorry Red but I have to go home and it looks like someone is missing their vertically challenged friend." Golden Boy smiled charmingly at Clary before giving her a hug and leaving. Clary was left standing there in shock. Izzy came over about two minutes later to find Clary in the same position that the Golden Boy had left her.

"Hello? Earth to Clary. Earth to Clary." Izzy said waving her hand in front of Clary's face. Clary snapped out of her daze.

"Oh hey Iz. I've been looking for you." Clary put on a winning smile.

"Bullcrap. You've probably been standing here since the end of the concert." Izzy said bluntly.

"Ah… yes." Clary was uncomfortable and blushed slightly remembering the golden boy.

"It's a boy!" Izzy exclaimed, picking up on Clary's blush. When Clary blushed deeper, Izzy knew she was right. "I'm right! So what does he look like? Was he nice? Was he hot? Did he give you his number? What's his name?" Izzy piled on question after question.

"He's golden, literally. Yes. Definitely. No. I don't know." Clary answered in rapid succession.

"Oh." Izzy's expression darkened. She pulled out her phone and started flipping through the photos. "Here. Is this him?" Izzy held out a picture of her brother Alec and the mysterious guy.

"Yes." Clary sounded unsure.

"His name is Jace. He's a total player. Stay away from him unless you want your heart broken." Izzy warned darkly.

"He didn't seem that bad. He was actually kind of sweet." Clary was still unsure, Jace HAD been really nice to her.

"Sweet? What did he do? Give you a new sketch book? Offer to be your next model?" Izzy was confused, Jace was many things and sweet wasn't one of them.

"He noticed that I was getting kind of bored and I told him it was 'because I couldn't see anything and so he put me on his shoulders." Clary told her, lost in thought. Izzy widened her eyes, that was definitely un-Jace-like behavior. It was sweet, Izzy thought, but he had to have had an ulterior motive. Then it came to her, Clary had said she didn't have his number, but what if…

"Clary check your back pockets." Izzy snapped Clary out of her thoughts.

"Uh sure." Clary reached a hand into her back pocket and pulled out of a piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Izzy was burning with curiosity.

"Um. '342-538-9387 call me if you get bored. -Jace'" Clary read off. Izzy mentally face palmed. In trying to get her best friend attention from good people, she had attracted the monster.

"Don't call him or talk to him or he will never leave you alone. Okay?" Izzy said concerned for her best friend.

"Alright." Clary said a bit unsure by why Izzy seemed so worried.

"Don't worry about. Let's have a girls night tonight!" Izzy cheered up instantly thinking about.

"Sure, do you wanna invite some friends?" Clary asked knowing it would make Izzy happy.

"Naw just us is fine. We can watch chick flicks and talk about cute boys." Izzy jumped up and down.

"Alright let's go." and off they went, unaware that Jace was watching them the whole time.

**A/N: Stalker alert! But why was Jace watching them? Stay tuned to find out! Check out my other stories if you haven't already. **

**-Artistofthemind**


End file.
